Sherman's search
by Missplayer30
Summary: Sherman wakes up in the middle of a forest at night with no memories of what happened before the blackout. His quest: to retrieve Mr. Peabody with the help of little clues he could find before getting out of the forest... alive.


**Warning, this MPaS fanfic is dark, seriously! If you don't want your MPaS innocence rip off, I won't suggest you to read it. You have been warned.**

 **Also, I wrote this a long time ago, and I forgot to finish it** **and may not** **.**

It was dark. Someone, a child to be accurate, was lying on the cold grassy ground. Slowly, he appeared breathing shallowly. His eyelids opened. His blurry visions became clearer as he looked at the very dark grey sky above him. It was a matter of time before he got up, with a bit of trouble.  
\- Huh, where am I? He wondered as he looked around him. It appeared to be a forest. This character is a little bespectacled red-haired boy who wears a white shirt, black short and white sneaker, and right now, he is getting up from his sitting position. He began to wander through the trees, hoping he could get out of there and go home.  
His head hurt, but it was only a temporary headache, nothing more. He went with a U-turn. As he walked, he could see a lot of tiny spiders crawling on the tree trunks. There was a motorcycle along with two helmets lying on the grass. This must be a clue. He tried to find more clues like that. Sadly, there were no more clues; it was the only thing around here. He picked it up and tried to start it. Nothing happened. "Hmm, it must have ran out of gas", the boy deduced. He let the motorcycle go and find the trail that this very vehicle once let. No visible trail. At all. He let a sigh escape from his mouth. It's useless.  
He finally realized that he was lost and stranded in that forest without any light source, besides the moon.  
\- I don't remember taking a stroll in a forest, especially not when it's getting dark. How did I get here? And where's Mr Peabody?  
Mr Peabody. That's it! He remembered that he got in there along with the dog. He must retrieve him; maybe he could help find a way out of this mess, which was really a forest. Then, the boy hit the road set to find this so-called Mr Peabody. He followed a rocky trail near him that would lead him somewhere. Suddenly, the path stopped before an empty deck. In front of him and the deck laid a huge and deep lake that needed to be crossed. And the only rowboat available in this wood was lying on a small beach on the other side of this huge water body. Desperate, the little boy knew he would need a substitute to the boat to cross the lake without swimming to the other side and getting himself wet. He thought of a way while he glanced at the crooked leafless trees behind him. He noticed a small fallen tree trunk and pushed it in the water. Luckily, it didn't quite sink as the upper part can be still seen floating. The boy sat on it and used his feet as the boat's weak motor.

It took him about 10 minutes before he arrived on the other shore. His sneakers, socks and feet were now soggy thanks to the river crossing, while it felt uncomfortable and a bit itchy, Sherman could help but a feeling of smug took over him.

"Well Sherman, if Mr. Peabody was there to see me doing this all along, he would probably die of shame and lose his position of the "World smartest dog"."

The boy, now known as Sherman, resumed his self-imposed quest. There weren't any big difference on the other side of the lake, it was basically the same as the previous'; crooked trees, bushes, dead flowers, dead leaves all over the floor that made a scrunching noise on each step he made, more trees, and more trees, and... Suddenly, he noticed something a little out of place. The little one went toward a smaller tree that, while its appearance is strikingly similar to its fellows, had a gaping hole on the lower level of it. There was something white and thin like a leaf in it. Sherman neared it. It was indeed a piece of paper inserted there. He startled when he saw small spiders crawling in the hole as well. But he was decided to get the paper and he took it while trying to avoid the crawling things inside. He shook it to make sure the spiders were gone and began to read it.

 _The brat is running away with his mutt father. Curse! They are taking a motorcycle and drive away as far as they can. But we didn't give up yet; the policemen have their own cars. We are pursuing the two victims. They dare to drive into the forest, even though it is clearly said that the entrance was forbidden. The entrance was too narrow for the cars to pass through, so we get out of it and follow them anyway. During our race, we notice a motorcycle and two helmets dropped on the ground. They are the same as the fugitives'. They somehow escaped leaving these behind. My suspicions are correct. I catch a glimpse of these two running deeper through the wood. We follow them.  
It takes us time before we finally catch them stopping in the middle of the wood, catching their breath. "I am scared Mr. Peabody", says the boy, a little too loudly. "We should be safe there, for now", the dog whispers while comforting his son. He tries to convince him to be quiet. But it's too late. I give them signal to surprise them. It takes five policemen to pin him down. I take one of the policemen truncheon and hit the boy on the head, to avoid him interfering, he faints afterward. _The pain on his head was still persistent, Sherman finally understood, everything had become clear now. _We are ready to euthanatize him. But then, I remember that, deep in this wood hid a cabin full of tools on the other side of the lake. We decide to go there. Sadly, the mutt can't keep his mouth shut. He keeps yelling "Sherman" desperately while struggling from the policemen grasp. When he finally release from grasp, I hit him on his head before he can get away. He faints afterward. Luckily, crossing through the lake with the help of the forest's only boat is a success. The cabin isn't far away. Once we get inside, we will be done with euthanatizing him, he shall remain silent forever._

Sherman gulped with difficulty from these last words. "Remain silent forever" doesn't sound any good. He could feel his throat tightened from emotions, and his eyes a bit teary. Luckily, he was able to hold it back. A cabin, they went inside a cabin that happened to be on the other side of the lake. As he glanced around, he noticed a small wood house that seemed to be only 20 feet from there. It must be the said cabin.  
Excitedly, the boy ran to the shack stuck in the middle of the wood. Maybe he could find Mr Peabody there, whether dead or alive.


End file.
